If She Said Yes
by authorlouise
Summary: An AU version of Free Runner where Stella isn't going to let anything come between Frank and his planned date for her.
1. 1-1 Asking Me Out

**1-1 Asking Me Out**

**Stella**

Ah Stella, I. Stella. Stella, would you like to?" Frank began to ask.

Bless him. He was trying to ask me out on a date. He was so nervous, it was comical but I suppose it was me that drove him to that.

"Frank, what sort of flowers are those? Here you are, Miss. Here's to say sorry for going through your bag and that" Rolly interrupted.

These people had impeccable timing. I preferred Frank's flowers but how was he to know? I knew for a fact Frank grew them himself. I enjoyed that personal touch.

"Yes and I really shouldn't have called you a... Well I know you were only trying to help" Mrs King apologised.

I shrugged my shoulders. It didn't really matter to me. A jumped up stirrer was far from the worse I had been called.

"Look what I've got everybody. It's an email saying thanks to a special report, St Hearts is no longer under threat of closure" announced Mr Flatley.

"What! From the minister of education." Mrs King exclaimed.

"Friends in high places" I smirked.

I couldn't have the school where the team are placed close. Relocating the MI High project would be a logistical nightmare.

"Frank, are you wearing aftershave?" Mr Flatley asked.

He thought of everything, didn't he? He knew I was a romantic at heart. Not like I acted that way. I was a professional.

"Aww is my burning my eyes, innit" complained Lady J.

"What did you want to say?" I asked.

It was so funny. I hope I didn't go too far though. He thought he didn't deserve me. I thought I didn't deserve him.

"Er, is that a window that needs cleaning?" Frank said.

He was so embarrassed. I'd never seen him walk into a door before.

"Frank. Frank" I called.

He didn't come back. I'd really overstepped the mark then.

"Frank London, you get back here right now" I shouted.

He wouldn't dare ignore that tone and he didn't.

"I have an announcement. I know you still need an English teacher and if you'll have me; I'll stay and teach for two days a week" I told them.

MI9 could do without me for 48 hours. If Frank could manage it so could I.

"That's brilliant" Mr Flatley agreed.

"Of course" Mrs King replied.

"And Frank. Of course I'll go on a date with you" I said.

"You will?" He asked.

I'd really shattered his hopes then.

"Yes, I'd love to. Oh and I'll have those flowers, thank you" I demanded.

The spies were grinning like cheshire cats.

"So what candle-lit dinner have you got planned for me, Frank?" I asked.

"It's a surprise" he replied.

"Frank" I whined.

The spies laughed. I was so impatient. At least I had a good idea of what he was planning.


	2. 1-2 Asking Her Out

A/N Thanks to all your positive reviews. I've decided to write and upload the next chapter early. Enjoy!

* * *

**1-2 Asking Her Out**

**Frank**

"Would you like to go on a date with me? I was thinking you, me, a date. No, no. About the whole you and me thing. Ah Stella, I. Stella. Stella, would you like to?" I began to ask.

"Frank, what sort of flowers are those? Here you are, Miss. Here's to say sorry for going through your bag and that" Rolly interrupted.

First he interrupts me then he gives Stella better flowers. What sort of effort had I made? Was I any good for her?

"Yes and I really shouldn't have called you a... Well I know you were only trying to help" Mrs King apologised.

"Look what I've got everybody. It's an email saying thanks to a special report, St Hearts is no longer under threat of closure" announced Mr Flatley.

"What. From the minister of education" Mrs King exclaimed.

"Friends in high places" Stella smirked

Oh thank you, Stella. No worries in relocating.

"Frank, are you wearing aftershave?" Mr Flatley asked.

I tried so hard to impress her but all it was doing was ridiculing me.

"Aww is my burning my eyes, innit" Lady J complained.

"What did you want to say?" Stella asked.

It was no good. This was not the right time. My plans have gone down the gutter.

"Er, is that a window that needs cleaning?" I said.

I had to get away.

"Frank. Frank" Stella called.

She would just reject me and tell me how stupid I was being.

"Frank London, you get back here right now" Stella shouted.

I knew better than arguing with that tone.

"I have an announcement. I know you still need an English teacher and if you'll have me; I'll stay and teach for two days a week" Stella told them.

I'd be able to see her much more but what about MI9? Stella would be able to make it work. Stella always works things out.

"That's brilliant" Mr Flatley agreed.

"Of course" Mrs King replied.

"And Frank. Of course I'll go on a date with you" Stella said.

"You will?" I asked.

I must be dreaming. She'd never want to go out on a date with me after we broke up.

"Yes, I'd love to. Oh and I'll have those flowers, thank you" Stella demanded.

I'm glad she loved the flowers. I knew sunflowers were her favourite so I grew them myself. I was a dab hand at gardening. Not remotely exclusive from care-taking.

"So what candle-lit dinner have you got planned for me, Frank?" Stella asked.

"It's a surprise" I replied.

"Frank" she whined.

My team were laughing. Stella was so impatient. She had to know anything about everything. It actually was a candle-lit dinner (not that I was telling her that) it would appeal to her romantic side, not that she showed it often. The care-free Stella was someone only I knew or someone who knew her when she was younger. I knew she was love the dinner though.


	3. 2-1 Frank's Date (Or the Start of One)

A/N Sorry about the late update. Only finished chapter today and walking 10 miles with school has wiped me out.

* * *

**2-1 Frank's Date (Or the Start of One)**

**Stella**

When we got to the restaurant I felt someone shadowing us. I had a sixth sense for these things. There were only four people who had the audacity to follow us.

"Dan, Tom, Keri, Aneisha, get out here right now" I told them, annoyed.

"How did you know it was us?" Dan asked.

"No one else knows we're here" I answered.

I noticed Tom put something in my sunflowers. A camera no doubt. I gave it back to him.

"I suggest you try better next time. Honestly Frank, what do you teach them?" I joked.

If Tom could think he could slip a simple camera past me, he had another thing coming.

"That's my Star. Nobody can slip anything past you" Frank praised.

I smiled at that. Frank used to always call me his star. He discovered my name's origins far earlier than anyone else. I loved the scholar in him.

"But how did you?" Tom asked, bewildered.

"You don't get to be Chief Agent for nothing. I might be hopeless with computers but I know a thing or two about spying" I said.

"A thing or two. Stella, you're the best" praised Frank.

I suppose I was being a bit modest. I hadn't been in the field for ages though. Being Chief Agent had its perks but not being able to go out in the field was a major downside.

"How come you're so good with a spy pod then?" Aneshia asked.

"I helped come up with a few ideas for applications. In return, he taught me how to use it. Whose idea did you think the fight analyser was?" I asked them.

"You created the fight analyser, that's so cool" admired Dan.

"Create, no. I gave Frank all the data he needed" I corrected.

I spent ages going over fighting formations. Frank was no weakling but I had the information imprinted into my brain. We were fighting for hours before it had collected enough data to analyse our unique fighting styles. Then of course Frank had to refine the process.

"Frank created the spy pod?" Tom asked.

"He spent months tinkering with it" I complained.

"You love me really" joked Frank.

"Of course I do" I replied.

"That reminds me, how on earth did you get the Tower of London as the background on my spy pod?" Frank asked.

"I got Wilkins to do it; he appreciates a practical joke. It was payback for when you got stars flying across my screen" I answered.

"Don't MI9 have a rule against mushy stuff?" Keri asked, disgusted.

"We're on a date. That means you should leave. Don't you have families to go back to?" I asked.

We didn't have a lot of time as it was. A few minutes of joking was fine but they'd better leave soon.

"We probably should be heading back" agreed Tom.

Finally they all left. I thought they'd never leave.

"Relax and enjoy" urged Frank.

I suppose I did have the tendency to overwork myself. I always relaxed when I was in Frank's presence. A candle-lit dinner it was. I let the soothing romantic music wash over me and enjoy what little time we had alone together.


	4. 2-2 My Date (Or the Start of One)

A/N If you have any suggestions for what happens on the remainder of their date, please review and tell me.

* * *

**2-2 My Date (or the Start of One)**

**Frank**

We were walking to the restaurant when Stella suddenly turned around.

"Dan, Tom, Keri, Aneisha, get out here right now" Stella told them, annoyed.

"How did you know it was us?" Dan asked.

"No one else knows we're here" answered Stella

Stella gave Tom back a camera he tried to put in her sunflowers. How did I miss that? Stella was always more observant than me.

"I suggest you try better next time. Honestly Frank, what do you teach them?" Stella joked.

I didn't teach them a lot; only how to use my latest gadgets. That taught themselves really.

"That's my Star. Nobody can slip anything past you" I praised.

She smiled. That was my nickname for her. Stella means star in Latin. She was very impressed that I knew that.

"But how did you?" Tom asked, bewildered.

"You don't get to be Chief Agent for nothing. I might be hopeless with computers but I know a thing or two about spying" said Stella.

"A thing or two. Stella, you're the best" I praised.

She was the best fighter in nearly of MI9 and could spot a bug from nearly a mile away.

"How come you're so good with a spy pod then?" Aneshia asked.

"I helped come up with a few ideas for applications. In return, he taught me how to use it. Whose idea did you think the fight analyser was?" Stella asked them.

"You created the fight analyser, that's so cool" admired Dan.

"Create, no. I gave Frank all the data he needed" Stella corrected.

The fight analyser was a hard app to create. It needed reams of data to be to analyse before it could even start to work. If Stella hadn't helped me with her knowledge of fighting formations, it would've taken months to complete. Refining the process was easy after that.

"Frank created the spy pod?" Tom asked.

"He spent months tinkering with it" Stella complained.

It did take a while to create. All the technical scientists told me it was a lost cause. When they saw how revoultionary it was, they were gob-smacked. They were so gutted they hadn't thought of it themselves. They tried to re-assign me to their department but luckily they gave up after I refused 36 times.

"You love me really" I joked.

"Of course I do" Stella replied.

"That reminds me, how on earth did you get the Tower of London as the background on my spy pod?" I asked.

She was right about being abysmal with technology. I never did figure out how she managed it.

"I got Wilkins to do it; he appreciates a practical joke. It was payback for when you got stars flying across my screen" Stella answered.

Wilkins, of course. He fixed most of the funny things that happened to the head of MI9's computer. Not that she knew, Wilkins was most of the time that one that did it in the first place.

"Don't MI9 have a rule against mushy stuff?" Keri asked, disgusted.

As a matter of fact they did but what MI9 don't know won't hurt them.

"We're on a date. That means you should leave. Don't you have families to go back to?" Stella asked.

We didn't have all the time in the world. Time to relax was a luxury in MI9. A luxury we didn't get enough of.

"We probably should be heading back" agreed Tom.

At last they left.

"Relax and enjoy" I urged.

Stella worked too hard. Even when she wasn't working, she was still as professional as when she was on the job. The romantic music went a long way to her winding down. The job at St Heart was also working wonders on her. She was letting her hair down like she used to and really connecting with the students. Her down with the textbooks approach was really funny. That was something only the Stella from ten years ago would do. Whenever I was with her I saw her relax a fraction. It was like we were transported back through time.


	5. 3-1 The Rest of Frank's Date

A/N Thanks to AmazingStella who has given me lots of ideas for this and is now my beta for this story.

* * *

**3-1 The Rest of Frank's Date**

**Stella**

The rest of the evening went brilliantly until my phone rang.

"Stella, Stark's on the warpath. We need you back here at headquarters" warned Agent Stockholm.

"What's he done this time, Kate? Can't it wait?" I asked, annoyed.

They just needed me now. Nothing could go right when I was with Frank. MI9 just can't manage without me for five minutes.

"Stella, who is it?" Frank asked.

"Kate" I mouthed.

"No, he's threatening to fire Agent Dixon-Halliday's team. Wait is that, Agent London?" Kate told me.

'That's none of your business. I'll be there in an hour" I snapped.

"Aww, are you on a date with Frank?" She cooed.

"Do I have to suspend you for improper conduct?" I said, angrily.

"Lighten up, Stell. I've got to go, Stark's seen me" said Kate and she hung up.

I had to cut short this wonderful date. I'd swear the fates were conspiring against us.

"I'm sorry, Frank. I've got to go. Stark's trying to get rid of your old team" I regretfully told him.

"I understand. I don't know what MI9 would do without you" joked Frank.

I really didn't want to but I had to go. My job was more important than my personal life. God knows what would happen to the country if Stark got his way. If he managed to fire one group of once teenage spies, he would been gunning for them all. The MI High project had a very high success rate. It was one of the only reasons Stark couldn't shut it down when he was Chief Agent. Stark is a egotistical twit. Even though I was very serious, everyone in MI9 preferred me to Stark who just berated them to work faster.

To get them to work harder you just needed to what motivated them. The technical whizzes just needed either an ego boost or chocolate, the disguse department loved costumes from their favourite tv shows and the SWAT team wanted reserved time in the gym so they could punch the living daylights out of each other.

I picked up my car and started the long drive to MI9 HQ. The quicker I got there, the sooner I could get this resolved. I might even be able to salvage some of the evening.


	6. 3-2 The Rest of My Date

A/N Sorry about the late upload. I finished it yesterday and got it back from my beta yesterday but Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2 distracted me. Got a rough outline for approximately the next three parts though.

* * *

**3-2 The Rest of My Date**

**Frank**

The rest of the evening went brilliantly until Stella's phone rang.

"What's he done this time. Can't it wait?" Stella asked, annoyed.

Who on earth was it? Knowing my luck it was MI9.

"Stella, who is it?" I asked.

"Kate" I mouthed.

Kate was Stella's friend, about Stella's only friend apart from me. Hyperia, Stella's best friend, was dead. When Stella started becoming serious Chief Agent Knight they grew apart (as did we.)

'That's none of your business. I'll be there in an hour" Stella snapped.

She was cutting short our date? What was so serious?

"Do I have to suspend you for improper conduct?" Stella said, angrily.

Kate was using personal remarks then. Apparently it was in violation of Section 3A Subsection 2 Rule 31 or so I had been told.

"I'm sorry, Frank. I've got to go. Stark's trying to get rid of your old team" Stella regretfully told me.

"I understand. I don't know what MI9 would do without you" I joked.

Stark was an idiot. How he used to be Chief Agent I don't know. Maybe because he was a rule abiding idiot. I may flout the rules every so often but I got results and that's what kept him from shutting my team down. The MI High project had one of the highest success rates. Management might hate the idea but they got the job done.

My old team were highly capable agents and they were doing brilliantly on Edward's special task force. If it wasn't for Stella, the team would've been suspended over five times. Keri would've definitely been fired, no questions asked. At least Stella gave her a warning; Stark wouldn't have.

I really didn't want her to leave; our date was going so well. When would we get another chance? Not soon with the fight against KORPS. MI9 needed her though. Stella was the only one who could rein in Stark. The head could but she rarely did without an important reason. Maybe this time Stella could convince her to fire him.

I missed her the moment she left but at least there was no world threatening situation.


	7. 4-1 Me vs Stark: The Verbal Battle

A/N I have written part of the next few chapters so provided I can tear myself away from my next fic, an MI High/Harry Potter crossover (more detail provided if you ask in a review) there should be quick updates.

Note: Amazing Stella can't update her Lock Down fanfic because her computer is working.

* * *

**4-1 Me vs Stark: The Verbal Battle**

**Stella**

As soon as I walked through the door, heads turned.

"What are you are looking at me for? Get back to work" I ordered.

They were probably wanting to watch the epic fight between me and Stark. I was the only person with enough authority to put him in his place and keep my job in the process.

"What's this I hear about you trying to fire Agent Dixon-Halliday's special task force? This was my night off you know" I complained.

"Come back from a date with London, have you? I pretty sure that violates protocol. Section 3B, Subsection 4, Rule 50 I believe" Stark said, starting the verbal battle.

"I'm sorry, Stell. He overheard me" Kate apologised.

"It's fine, Kate. You know that's a invasion of privacy, Stark" I reassured and retorted.

"Invasion of privacy. We're spies" he scoffed.

"You've broken Section 4C, Subsection 1, Rule 32 when you held Frank captive, Section 2F, Subsection 6, Rule 15 when you tried to fire Edward's team and the coup du grace, Section 1A, Subsection 5, Rule 4, when you thought attacking me was a good idea. News flash, it really wasn't. You should've listened to Frank; he did warn you" I challenged.

His face was a picture or rather a very red picture. I'd been saving all that for just the right moment and I'm glad I did. It was priceless.

"London, better watch his step" he threatened.

"Is that a threat?" I asked, barely keeping a lid on my anger.

"Yes, I suppose it is" he taunted.

BAM! I punched him and he fell to the ground. No one threatens Frank and gets away with it. We may have just rekindled our fledgling romance but I still cared for him a great deal, not that I would admit it of course.

"I'll have your job for this" he shouted.

"I'd like to see you try" I said with false bravado.

What the hell had I done? I could actually be fired for this. Striking a fellow agent was a serious and stackable offence. I had actually done it before which didn't give me any favours. I was Chief Agent Officer so the worst I could get was a demotion surely.

I actually didn't know and that scared me. Stark curried favour with many higher-ups as I gained the support of many of my peers and lower-ranked agents. I was panicking, something I rarely did. I was prized for my ability to keep my cool under pressure. When I panicked I did stupid things. When I was upset I did stupid things also.

Most of the agents were cheering. In the midst of my panic induced stupor I phoned Frank. In hindsight it was about the worst thing I could've done. I always ended up hurting Frank when I phoned him like this and ruining our relationship.

"Stella, are you okay? I hope Stark wasn't being too much of an idiot" Frank asked, concerned.

"I'm fine" I snapped.

"Stella, what happened?" He asked.

"Nothing, I'm fine" I protested.

"Stella, please" he said.

"Stop irritating me. You're so annoying" I said.

"Well you're so stubborn and unfeeling. You don't even show your emotions" he said and he hung up.

I instantly regretted what I said. I didn't deserve to be with Frank. I just ruined every opportunity with him. I quickly retreated into my office before anyone noticed and came after me; especially Kate. Kate knew me. She was very perceptive which was extremely annoying at times like these. Thankfully she was too occupied with everyone else cheering. I sat down at my desk and cried over my many mistakes.


	8. 4-2 Stell vs Stark: The Verbal Battle

A/N Thanks to shadowknight7580's review you get the description for the MI High/Harry Potter crossover. Ideas for titles are welcome. So far Fighting the Battle is what I have.

* * *

**4-2 Stell vs Stark: The Verbal Battle**

**Kate**

An MI High/Harry Potter Crossover. Set before The Last Stand and AU in parts of The Deathly Hallows. Frank and Stella are both muggle-born witches and wizards and members of the Order of the Phoenix. When the call goes out, they fight in the Battle of Hogwarts. Will they survive? Will the team find out? And above all, will their presence change anything?

"What are you are looking at me for? Get back to work" Stella ordered.

Of course they didn't listen. Everyone was waiting for the big argument that would inevitably happen. There was even wagers on the outcome. I bet on Stell of course. Nearly everyone did.

"What's this I hear about you trying to fire Agent Dixon-Halliday's special task force? This was my night off you know" complained Stell.

That's the old Stell. Complaining about having to work on her night off rather than being a workaholic.

"Come back from a date with London, have you? I pretty sure that violates protocol. Section 3B, Subsection 4, Rule 50 I believe" Stark said, starting the verbal battle.

Stark was in trouble. Stell knew the rule book inside out. If he started quoting the rule book against her, she'd do it right back and she had a brilliant memory. All of his transgressions would be used against him and I was sure he had a long list of them.

"I'm sorry, Stell. He overheard me" I apologised.

It was all my fault. This could really damage Stella's creditability within MI9.

"It's fine, Kate. You know that's a invasion of privacy, Stark" Stell reassured and retorted.

Only Stella could turn a reassurance into a verbal weapon.

"Invasion of privacy. We're spies" he scoffed.

It was still an invasion of privacy. I think I had heard about something like that.

"You've broken Section 4C, Subsection 1, Rule 32 when you held Frank captive, Section 2F, Subsection 6, Rule 15 when you tried to fire Edward's team and the coup du grace, Section 1A, Subsection 5, Rule 4, when you thought attacking me was a good idea. News flash, it really wasn't. You should've listened to Frank; he did warn you" challenged Stell.

Held Frank captive? When did that happen? I'd never heard of that.

"London, better watch his step" he threatened.

Uh oh. He really didn't want to do that. The worst thing you could do with an angry Stella was threaten Frank. She was very protective of him.

"Is that a threat?" Stell asked, barely keeping a lid on her anger.

"Yes, I suppose it is" he taunted.

And the inevitable happened. Stell punched him. I didn't think she would go that far though.

"I'll have your job for this" he shouted.

"I'd like to see you try" said Stell with false bravado.

The rest of MI9 were cheering. Stark taken down a peg was a cause for celebration. Despite being serious adults, this was like a silly little kids party. It was good, yes but we had jobs to do for gods sake. I'll give them a few minutes and then try to calm them done. I'd probably need Stella though.

* * *

A/N Holding Frank captive is a reference to a fanfic I am planning to write where Stella rescues Frank when Stark holds him captive in Operation Looking Glass.


	9. 5-1 The Argument

**5-1 The Argument**

**Frank**

I heard my phone blare out Keep on Loving You, the ringtone I assigned to Stella.

"Stella, are you okay? I hope Stark wasn't being too much of an idiot" I asked, concerned.

"I'm fine" Stella snapped.

If she was fine then why did she call me?

"Stella, what happened?" I asked.

"Nothing, I'm fine" Stella protested.

Why did she never tell me anything?

"Stella, please" I said.

"Stop irritating me. You're so annoying" Stella said.

She always blamed me. I was only trying to help but she never let me in. I was at the end of my tether. Things were going so well until Stark interfered.

"Well you're so stubborn and unfeeling. You don't even show your emotions" I said and I hung up.

Stella was like a four-sided coin. She could go from happy to angry to cold to emotional at any time. I loved her but whenever I tried to get back together with her something happened and she went back to hating me. Maybe I should just forget her and move on. I decided to go back to the base. If I slept there then I wouldn't be tempted to skip my caretaking duties.


	10. 5-2 The Aftermath of Photos

**5-2 The Aftermath of Photos**

**Frank**

The lift doors opened and the base was covered with photos of me and Stella. The team were standing, grinning like Cheshire Cats. How on earth did they get these pictures? Tom must have hacked Stella's computer. Mine was definitely too secure for him.

"So Frank, how did the date go? Did you kiss Stella?" Keri teased.

"Shut up" I shouted.

How dare they peak into my private life.

"Frank, did the date not go well?" Aneisha asked.

I replied "The date was fine but Stella had to go sort Stark out and then she phoned me and we had an argument."

"Oh Frank, you know she didn't mean it" consoled Aneisha.

"Yes she did. Now take down the photos" I ordered.

They reluctantly took down every incriminating photo of me and Stella. Unfortunately all was in vain. Stella appeared before they'd finished.

"What on earth is all this? Surely MI9 agents have better things to do. I can always assign you some more paperwork. I expected better from you, Frank" said Stella.

"What? I had nothing to do with this" I replied in disbelief.

She always jumps to conclusions. How could she believe that I did this?

"You never do" she snapped and left.

My phone started ringing. Maybe the technical department had decided to start calling again.

"It's Kate. I need to speak to you about Stella" said Kate.

"It's over, Kate. We tried and it didn't work. We never work and it probably never will" I told her.

"Give her a chance to explain" she pleaded.

"And when one of us says the wrong thing and we argue again?" I asked.

"Then let me explain for her. Meet me at MI9" she said.

"Oh, alright. I'll be there soon" I reluctantly answered and hung up.

Damn Kate. Her and her insufferable optimistic belief that me and Stella should be together. We always ended up in tragedy. I hurt her or she hurt me or we hurt each other. Were we really meant to have a happy ending? I suppose I'd better get over to MI9 or Kate will have my head. Well at the very least she'd kick up a fuss.


	11. 6-1 Explanation of the Anger

A/N Sorry about the wait but as there were no reviews for the last chapter, I had little motivation to continue.

* * *

**6-1 Explanation of the Anger**

**Frank**

I met Kate at her small work station/office. She invited me to sit down but her smile was strained. She didn't look very happy and I couldn't blame her. When me and Stella argued she always came between us to act as peacemaker.

"Stella's not angry at you, Frank" Kate told me.

Not angry at me? Was she serious?

"She sure seemed like it" I replied.

What on earth was she talking about? Of course she was angry at me. Why else would she be so mad?

"She punched Stark, she's worried she'll lose her job" insisted Kate.

"She won't lose her job over that, she's an exemplary Chief Agent" I dismissed.

There would fire her for that, would they? I was beginning to understand just why she phoned me. She was probably worried that I wouldn't be happy that she punched Stark.

"Do you think she knows that? You know how seriously she takes failure, hers above all. Anyway, it's not the first time she's punched Stark. You know how strict the higher ups are" she explained.

The higher ups were obsessed with all that red tape and legalities. Thank god Stella memorised the rule book or I would've got into a lot of trouble than I already had in the past. I swear she was a lawyer in a past life.

"What about when my team put up pictures of us and she went berserk?" I asked.

"What pictures?" Kate asked back.

"Our first date, our first mission together and the one before... Of course, the one before the KORPS raid. That's why she went crazy" I exclaimed in understanding.

How was I so stupid? Of course Stella would've made that connection.

"Yes, you know how Stella gets when she's worried and couple that with anger; you've got one mad Star" she said.

"And don't I know it. I'd better apologise. It is my fault" I said, feeling guilty.

"Good luck, you'll probably need it" she replied.

I'll need more than good luck. I'd need a miracle most likely. Hopefully I could sort this out. Next stop Stella's office.


	12. 6-2 Maintaining the Peace

A/N: Sorry I've not updated in a while. Thanks to bootsiscute11 for providing the review I needed to finally finishing off this chapter. Hope you enjoy. P.S Reviews do make me work faster you know.

* * *

**6-2 Maintaining the Peace**

**Kate**

Frank met me at my small work station which was my office. I was a senior MI9 agent (which only meant I had been here for a number of years) but I wasn't in charge of anything so I only got a small office. At least I got an office. Junior agents only get a work space in their assigned department. One closed door between me and the rest of MI9 was heavenly. We may be in charge of Britain's national security but we acted so childishly sometimes I swear the teenagers were more mature than us.

I told Frank to sit down. I was so tired of Frank and Stella arguing. They always did and oh boy when they did it was massive. I was always the mediator between them.

"Stella's not angry at you, Frank" I told him.

She really wasn't. She was just scared and frightened people do strange things.

"She sure seemed like it" replied Frank.

It was a facade; and they call me oblivious.

"She punched Stark, she's worried she'll lose her job" I insisted.

"She won't lose her job over that, she's an exemplary Chief Agent" dismissed Frank.

He should know by know how Stella thinks. He's more in tune with her thoughts than I am but then he is a man. Men are so oblivious. Frank was usually the exception.

"Do you think she knows that? You know how seriously she takes failure, hers above all. Anyway, it's not the first time she's punched Stark. You know how strict the higher ups are" I explained.

They were in a uproar when they heard Stella punched Stark the first time. It was a close cut thing to getting kicked out. It was only her exemplary record that saved her.

"What about when my team put up pictures of us and she went berserk?" Frank asked.

"What pictures?" I asked back.

You couldn't jump to conclusions. We didn't as spies and I didn't now.

"Our first date, our first mission together and the one before... Of course, the one before the KORPS raid. That's why she went crazy" Frank exclaimed in understanding.

Stella would've made that connection in a heartbeat. It was a wonder Frank didn't. I suppose anger and guilt was clouding his judgement.

"Yes, you know how Stella gets when she's worried and couple that with anger; you've got one mad Star" I said.

"And don't I know it. I'd better apologise. It is my fault" Frank said, feeling guilty.

"Good luck, you'll probably need it" I replied.

He probably would. Stella didn't forgive easily.


	13. 7-1 The Pain of Loosing Everything Again

**7-1 The Pain of Loosing Everything Again**

**Stella**

Why did they have to put those stupid photos up? They just had to inflict old pains. I nearly managed to get over it all but they had to bring it all spiralling back. The KORPS raid had hardened my heart. I was so different now then I was before. You could hardly recognise me. It was like we were two different people. I was so strict and guarded now that only Frank could get through and I pushed him away because of it.

Everyone thought I was emotionless even the junior agents. Serious, unfeeling and uptight Stella. But I wasn't. I just couldn't let it show. Work was all I had left. My parents were dead, Hyperia was gone, Kate generally hates me and now Frank does too. I had no one left.

I pushed Kate away and now Frank as well. It was the only thing I was good at. I just kept hurting the people I love. The M.I. High team never saw the real me and they never would. I wouldn't let myself.

Work, work and more work. Sign this, Chief Agent Knight. Approve this, Chief Agent Knight. Sort this out, Chief Agent Knight. Did they really think I only existed to work? Did they think I had no personal life? Well I didn't but it would be nice for them to think that. I had no social life as Chief Agent Officer. I hadn't the time.

What had my life come to? I wanted to be an English teacher when I was younger. That was completely different to being Chief Agent Officer of Britain's national security. I did get to cover at St Hearts as a supply English teacher but it was a far cry from the real thing. Was I really happy in the job I was in? Who was I kidding? I longed for the excitement that came from being a field agent. Maybe I could worm my way into one of the team's missions. Oh wait, Frank currently hated me. Fat chance of that happening even with my superior rank.

Being a spy was the only life I knew. I had done it for so long I couldn't remember normality. Keeping Britain safe was the only priority I should have. Nothing else mattered according to MI9. No relationships, hardly any down time and gruelling 6-9 work. Being a spy wasn't glamorous. It was tough, dirty and hard. People died, were tortured and captured all time. Frank's team were lucky that they got easy missions with relatively no danger compared to the serial killers senior agents faced.

The teenage spy teams grew up on the glamorous outlook on secret agents. They did a brilliant job on their missions but they were chosen specifically for them. They had a field day when they were launched into adult agents' work. I swear they got injured more times in their first week than most agents do in a month.

I just had to launch myself into work. Forget Frank, Hyperia, Kate and all the heartache in my life. I had enough work for a lifetime anyway. I couldn't prevent seeing them though. I would see Kate at MI9 all the time and I couldn't foist off briefing Frank's team to anyone else. It was my duty as Chief Agent and the only one with enough clearance to brief missions was Stark and I wasn't about to be that cruel to Frank and his team. I hated them but I wouldn't be able to bear his face when he complained about the cruelty of Stark and why I stopped briefing.

At least my office door was locked. It required my fingerprint and voice to open. I also had a distress word just in case I was coerced. I was prepared for all eventualities but I just wanted to be alone. I knew it couldn't last for long. I was in demand every second of the day as Chief Agent but people wouldn't bother me if they knew what was good for them. Once word got round that I was having one of my episodes people would avoid me. They knew from past experience that barging in on me like this would only end up with them at the hospital. Many people learned that the hard way.

Why did Frank and I do all the wrong things? God, I was crying now. My paperwork was getting all wet. I was glad I was in my office. I couldn't let the rest of MI9 see me weak. People had been fired for less. Not focusing on my job, questioning the dedication to my country, there were so many reasons why I could get kicked out.

Should I stay in MI9 or should I just leave and try and make a life worth living for myself?

* * *

**A/N Sorry for the long wait. Hope this chapter makes up for it. Regular updates may be in the cards though it depends on the prompts for Mel's Midweek Writing Menagerie. I throughly recommend participating in it. It has a prompt for fanfiction and original fiction.**


	14. 7-2 Sorting It Out

**7-2 Sorting It Out**

**Frank**

I had to apologise. Why didn't I see her motivations before? Kate usually didn't have to spell it out for me. It was all my fault but Stella would blame herself. Her self-deprecating moods were poison to everyone, most of all herself. We hurt each other so much but I still loved her with all my heart. Love opened you up to the worst emotional pain but it gave you the most content feeling in your heart.

She would be in her office and that would be the problem. She would've locked it and I can't get in. Pleading with her from outside the door would have to suffice.

"Don't visit her. She's mad" Someone advised.

I turned around and saw Stax. It seemed he had been on the receiving end of one of Stella's angry episodes. I didn't blame him for warning me. She certainly was a spitfire.

"I've got to apologise to her, Stax. This is all my fault" I said.

"Be careful, Frank. She'll put you in the hospital if you're not careful" said Stax.

She had before. She'd been angry and I'd let my guard down around her. It was my fault. Our instincts and reflexes were so honed after training that we would lash out at the slightest provocation. Stella was trained as part of the fighting division of spying ever since she came to MI9. She quickly became the best fighter spy MI9 had ever seen.

Originally I had been a part of the technical geek division before I had been reassigned to the same spy team as Stella in the secondary fighter position. I had not suffered the same rigours of training as Stella had but I could hold my own. She taught me most of what I know. I provided technical knowledge as well and with Hyperia's acting and disguise prowess we were a formidable team. I did not have trigger hair reflexes but my spacial awareness and my synchronicity with Stella's fighting style more than made up for it.

"At least there's a locked door between her and I. I'll be fine, Stax" I said and walked off towards her office.

The time of reckoning. Whether I would come out unscathed was anyone's guess. I knocked on the bullet-resistant glass part of her door. Agh. I rubbed my knuckles with my other hand. I swear she bought hard wood and thick glass exactly for this purpose.

"Go away if you know what's good for you" shouted Stella.

"Not going to happen. You're going to have to forcibly remove me from behind this door, Stel" I said.

"I could accommodate that, Frank. Just go. Please just go" she pleaded.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said those things to you" I said.

"But they're true. KORPS, SKUL and MI9, they've each taken a piece of my soul. I'm so angry, hurt and sad. I take it all out on you and Kate. You can't fix me, Frank. Work is all that I'm good for and it still taking pieces of me" she told me.

"Stella, it's not. You are the most courageous and protective woman I know. Who else would try to protect my team even when they are bending protocols?" I said.

"Exactly. It's your team. If it wasn't I wouldn't bother. I can't carry on like this, Frank. You wake me up suddenly, I severely injure you. You surprise me, I punch you. Frank, I'm a weapon. Now, they don't have any use for me beyond administrative purposes. I'm resigning in the morning" she announced.

"Resigning? No, she couldn't. She was the best Chief Agent we ever had.

"Stella, you can't" I protested.

"Just why can't I, Frank London? I have that job as an English teacher at St Hearts. I can take it and I'll have enough money to live on" she asked.

Because I won't see you every day. Because I won't have that job satisfaction at knowing that once the team's mission has been accomplished, I'll see you to debrief. Because I don't want you to quit your job that I know right now you hate but you'll end up missing. There were so many reasons but I couldn't tell her. She would dismiss me as a love-stricken sap and I was for her.

"You're right. Resign. See if I care. I'll see you at St Hearts tomorrow" I said and left.

She would come back to MI9. She couldn't handle the idiocy of the St Hearts students. She would miss the excitement that being an MI9 agent brings even an administrative one. She would come to loathe the mundaneness of normal life. We weren't cut out for it, her and I. Being MI9 agents was who we were. She certainly couldn't switch a flick on her battle-hardened reflexes. Come tomorrow we would see.


	15. 8-1 Resigning

**8-1 Resigning **

**Stella**

It was my decision. How dare he try and control my life? I wanted to get away from this life of secrets and bureaucracy. I had thrived in the field with my friends at my side and been miserable in admin, pushing the friends I had left away. Getting away from MI9 would be the best thing for me. I had been a spy all my adult life so there was one thing I could do, fit in. I would have to deal with Frank and his team on a near daily basis but it was the only job I could get on such short notice and without any references. I would need a source of income fast. Terminating my contract immediately wouldn't do me any favours. I highly doubted MI9 would be happy at my voluntary retirement. I wouldn't be getting a generous pension that was for sure.

I penned my resignation letter and left it at my desk. Someone would find it soon. I packed up the meagre belongings that I kept here. Only my photograph of Frank and I when we were younger that I put back on display after the St Hearts Halloween party and the shooting star necklace that Hyperia gave me. It symbolised the light of Hyperion and the stelle. I couldn't bear to wear it some days. When I could it found its way caressing my neck alongside its twin, the star necklace Frank gifted me. The rest of my precious belongings were at my apartment. They were safe because I was hardly there apart from sleeping and getting ready for another gruelling day at work. The only reason I took the promotion is because I was falling apart as a field agent. I prolonged the inevitable as Chief Agent Officer. I was done with the death and lies.

Of course, it couldn't be that easy. The only thing that came between me and a new life was Stark.

"Going somewhere, Stella?" Stark asked.

"Home. Last time I checked it wasn't against the law or policy" I replied.

Damn him and his bloody good radar at knowing when I was up to something. I wanted to resign in peace not face incessant questions. At least I knew Kate wasn't going to turn up out of the blue. She had already gone home, thank the gods.

"You're up to something and I know it, Knight. You're not leaving until you tell me what" he threatened.

"Up to something? Why on earth would I be up to something? You're too paranoid, Stark. Half the time you think someone is up to something they end up saving your arse" I replied.

I heard all about the Agent Dixon-Halliday debacle from Kate. It was hilarious. We had a good laugh over that. It was the first time I hadn't ended up shouting at her in about five or six years.

"Well the other half of the time I'm right. Spit it out, Knight" he demanded.

Damn him to hell. I just wanted to be free of MI9. Nothing was going to prevent me from escaping here./span/div

"I'm resigning okay. Happy now? You can reclaim the top job now. I know you've been waiting to usurp my position for a while" I said.

"You're what? Resigning? Why the bloody hell would you want to do that? Your whole life is here" he replied.

"Well it's a life I don't want to live anymore. Now get the hell out of my way" I said.

I'd managed to make him speechless. At any other time, I'd laugh at the ridiculous look on his face. But I just wanted out. I just wanted to be able to live my life in peace.


End file.
